Lord Milori
Lord Milori is a character from the Disney Fairies film, Secret of the Wings. He is the ruler of the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow and is voiced by Timothy Dalton. He is also the romantic love interest/sweetheart and lover of Queen Clarion, the queen of Pixie Hollow. Role in the film When the messenger owls return to the Winter Woods with snowflakes from Pixie Hollow, a frost talent sparrow man named Sled, finds a book on Wingology with the imported snowflakes. Lord Milori orders Sled to take it to Dewey, the keeper of fairy knowledge. Later on, Lord Milori begins to worry that a warm fairy has brought the book to the Winter Woods. The law says that warm fairies are not allowed to enter the Winter Woods, just as frost fairies aren't allowed to travel to the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Milori visits Dewey to discuss the matter. Unbeknown to Milori, a warm fairy is indeed in the Winter Woods, Tinker Bell. The tinker fairy traveled to the Woods to meet Dewey but she instead learns that her fraternal twin sister is a frost talent fairy named Periwinkle. Unfortunately, Dewey is forced to send Tink home, but Tink and Peri decide to meet each other at the border that separates the Woods and the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, the next day. The next day, Lord Milori's snowy pet owl spots Periwinkle crossing the border, and rushes off to inform his master. Milori rushes to the border and find Periwinkle, injured and weak. As a result of the warm climate, Periwinkle's wings have shriveled. Milori informs her that her wings will recover within a few minuets of returning home. At that point, Lord Milori commands Tink and Peri to stay away from each other for their own good. The two fairies reluctantly agree and part ways. Lord Milori then attempts to destroy the snow making machine that made it possible for Periwinkle to cross the border for a short period of time. Afterwards, Lord Milori tells Periwinkle the reason the border law was created. When Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies from different two regions fell in love. They crossed the border every sunset to meet, but one of the fairies broke a wing. To prevent that from happening again, Queen Clarion had sadly, reluctantly created the law. Meanwhile, the ice making machine is not destroyed and goes berserk, throwing off the balance of the seasons. Lord Milori and an army of frost talent fairies journey to the slowly freezing Pixie Hollow, where they begin to perverse the Pixie Dust Tree before it is destroyed by the harsh winter weather. After the tree is save, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion reveal that they were the two fairies that fell deeply in love, and allow Tinker Bell and Peri to see each other again. After a while, all warm fairies are allowed to cross the border, when a frost fairy perverse their wings, preventing them from breaking. In the end, Lord Milori is seen alongside his dear lover and sweetheart, Queen Clarion, happily watching the other fairies celebrate the long-awaited unity. Gallery vlcsnap_2012_10_14_14h50m24s101_large.png|Lord Milori with Queen Clarion. Lord Milori.jpg|Lord Milori in full view. lord milori and clarion.jpg BrokenWing.jpg|Lord Milori's broken right wing. Clarion AndMiliriKiss.jpg|Queen Clarion and Lord Milori kiss. Category:Disney characters Category:Kings Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Heroes Category:Lovers